Black Hole
by TwilightBoi23
Summary: Oliver Oken came out as bisexual, and everyone in school jokes him. Then, his old friend, Alex, comes back and something new happens. Better than it sounds. Inspired by the teaser for "No Sugar, Sugar". OliverOC
1. When Past and Present Collide

_**I do not own Hannah Montana or anything affiliated with it. Standard disclaimers apply. I only own any of the characters that I choose to make up, like Alex, whose picture I will have a link for on my profile soon. He's Sterling Knight, tehehe.. If I did own Hannah Montana I would totally make sure Oliver was used more often. Oh, and in this story Oliver is bi-curious because a guy can dream, right? It's fiction, what's your excuse? :)**__** Anyways, if you don't like that idea…then stop now. Thank you **__**:)**__** I got this idea from seeing trailer or whatever it's called for No Sugar, Sugar before Disney decided not to air it and showed He Ain't A Hottie, He's My Brother instead. The trailer said something like "Oliver has a secret that will shock everyone" and even though I know what that secret was…this one was my preference because I'm not diabetic and I don't know how a person could handle being diabetic…but I can relate to this one. :)**_

_Riiingggggg…._

_Riiingggggg…._

_Riiinnn-_

_Alright, I'm up!_

Oliver Oken reached out from under the cocoon that his comforter provided him during his night's rest and slammed his hand down onto his alarm clock, the ringing finally halting to a comfortable morning silence.

"Ugh…"

Oliver lazily pushed himself off of his stomach and sat up, his comforter sliding down his bare back, the room temperature cooling his skin off after sleeping for eight hours completely submerged in his blanket. He scratched the back of his head before he got off of his bed and walked into his bathroom.

"Nothing like a good morning shower to wake you up," Oliver said to himself as he turned on the hot water. He turned his radio on, "Supermassive Black Hole" started to play and Oliver smiled. He stripped out of his boxers and walked into the shower, allowing the warm water to wake him up.

After his shower, Oliver got dressed in a pair of semi-tight blue jeans, white DC shoes, a white t-shirt and a red and white hoodie. The brunette smiled to himself before he walked over to his computer, checking his MySpace.

"Twenty-three messages…huh."

Oliver opened one and after he read it he knew exactly how all of the others would go.

_Such a damn fag. _

Ever since Oliver came out to Miley and Lilly, everyone knew. After he told his two best friends, he figured it didn't matter if anyone else knew. Of course, that proved to not be the case when the hate mail started. It was almost everything you could possibly think of. It came in notes taped to his locker or left on his desk, a piece of paper taped to his back, fliers posted all over his locker. Someone even took his clothes during gym class and came all over them. Oliver burned the clothes. He liked that shirt, too.

He wasn't exactly flamboyant. He had his moments, but he was like any other guy. And it wasn't like he only liked guys. He mostly liked girls, he just always had a type of pull to guys, too, but he never really tried it.

What really shocked him was when he went to Miley's house a couple of months ago.

~~~~~=====2 Months Ago===~~~~~~~~

Miley and her dad were out of town doing a Hannah thing. Jackson Stewart was sitting in his living room watching the television when she heard a light tapping at the door. He sat up, looking over at the side glass door, seeing Oliver. He got up and opened the door, seeing him much clearer now that he was closer. The boy's face was tear-stained and Jackson immediately pulled him inside.

"Oliver, what happened?" Jackson asked, concern practically pouring from his voice.

"I-I…can't h-handle…" Oliver stuttered out between sobs as Jackson led him to the couch.

"Oliver…I'm so sorry."

The broken boy sniffled, "Why? You're not the one who's messed up."

He bit his bottom lip, "Yeah, well neither are you, Oliver."

Jackson hated to see him in pain, pain that couldn't be helped. He had heard and seen the some of things that people did to Oliver at school, and whenever they could Miley and Lilly would jump in and back Oliver up, but he told them that he'd still be alone in it because they weren't going through what he was.

He let out a very soft sigh, looking at Oliver as he heard his labored breathing that his heavy crying had brought on. The older boy wrapped his arm around Oliver and pulled him in closer to him.

"Oliver, it's going to be okay. Trust me on this, alright? It's just high school. You only have a couple more years and then you graduate. You can fly away from here and go to any college in the world, make new friends, start new."

"Until they find out what I am," Oliver lightly sobbed into Jackson's shoulder.

"Oliver, I wish that I could tell you that this all passes, but I really don't know. Look, I want you to listen really carefully to me, alright?" He gently put his hands on Oliver's shoulders and pushed him away a little, holding him so that he'd look Jackson in the face.

Oliver nodded, but didn't look Jackson directly in the eye.

"Oliver…never be ashamed of who you are. You are Oliver Oscar Oken. You're smart, funny, and kind. You always have to get an end cut of a log cake. You have a humorous fear of gum. And you happen to like both guys and girls. Being bisexual does not define you, Oliver. There is so much more to you than that and the only people who could possibly hate you are complete idiots who are going to end up selling Big Macs at McDonalds."

Oliver sniffled, new tears coming to his eyes. Jackson sighed and pulled him into a hug.

"You don't have to do this, Jackson…hugging me and stuff."

"I know, Oliver, but you need it right now and you're my friend."

Oliver looked up at Jackson, "Really?"

Jackson smiled and nodded to him, "Yep. Hey, why don't you stay over until Miley and my dad get back? We can hang out and you can pig out on Miley's ice cream."

Oliver laughed a little, "Alright."

~~~~~~~====Present====~~~~~~~

The ride to school in Jackson's car was silent, as usual, but it was a comfortable silence. Oliver was a sophomore and Jackson was a senior. Of course, by driving him to school, people thought that Jackson and Oliver were a couple, but Jackson made it perfectly clear that they were just friends and that he liked girls.

After Jackson parked the car, they both got out, a few jocks whooping and taunting the "love birds" who weren't even love birds. Oliver let out a sigh.

"Jackson, I'm sorry. You really don't have to-"

Jackson put his finger to Oliver's lip.

"Oliver, dude, seriously. Calm down, alright? You're my friend and more importantly I'm your friend. Friends help each other out with stuff like rides to school. I have no regrets being a good friend. They're just jealous because they think we're getting some from each other and they're not getting any from us."

Jackson knew that wasn't really the case, but it made Oliver laugh a little bit so he must have been doing something right.

They made their way through the hallways of the school until they reached their lockers. Oliver grabbed his books and bid Jackson farewell (actually it was "later") and went to English. He sat down in his seat and waited for the bell to ring.

The teacher, Ms. Lawless made her way from the doorway to the front of the room, with a teenaged boy following her. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, was about 5'9 and was slim, but not anorexic thin.

"Class, this is Alexander Cross."

Alex smiled politely and added to the teacher, "Please, call me Alex."

Ms. Lawless pursed her lips slightly, "I apologize. Please, take a seat in front of Mr. Oken. Oliver?"

Oliver was completely mesmerized by the sight in front of him. The guy was extremely hot, but he wasn't exactly new. He went to school with Lilly and Oliver until about 7th grade, but then he moved to Washington.

"Oliver/"

"Huh? Oh, s-sorry," He said, snapping out of his daze as Alex sat down in front of him. As Ms. Lawless began to lecture the class, Alex turned around to look at Oliver and smiled politely again before turning back to face the front. Oliver suddenly felt his stomach quiver and the blood rush to his pants. He let out a very soft sigh.

"Alright, class. Get with a partner and discuss Oedipus Rex."

Alex turned around, looking at Oliver, "Hey, can we work together? You're the only one in this class that I know."

Oliver thought about it, "Um, actually, that might not be a good idea to be seen talking with me."

Alex furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity, "Why?"

"Because a lot has changed since you were here, Alex."

Alex shrugged, "Like what? You don't seem that different to me."

Oliver sighed, "That's because it's mostly mental changes, not physical changes."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Oliver, we didn't exactly hang out all the time when we were younger, but we were still cool with each other. Why does it have to change? What is it about you that would make me regret talking to you?"

As if on cue, a paper ball hit Oliver in the back of the head, the jock who threw it laughing, "Fag!"

Oliver's face turned slightly red in embarrassment. Alex looked at Oliver, then the paper ball, and then the jock. Suddenly the bell rang and Oliver bolted out of the room. Alex grabbed his bag and ran out after him.

"Oliver! Oliver, wait up!"

When Alex finally caught up to Oliver, they were in the outdoors dining area of the cafeteria. Oliver sat down at one of the tables and rested his head in his hands. Alex walked over and sat down next to him.

"Is that why you said I'd regret talking to you?" He asked in a calm voice.

Oliver, afraid that if he said anything then he would lose the fight with his tear ducts, just nodded.

Alex shook his head, "Well, here we are. I talked to you, I still am talking to you, and I don't regret it. Is it true, though? Is that why they do stuff like that? Or is it from a rumor or something?"

Oliver sniffled slightly, "It's true. I like girls, but I think I like guys, too."

Alex nodded, "That's cool. Brave, too. It took me years to accept it and I still can't tell anyone."

Oliver looked up at him, "You can't tell anyone what?"

Alex smirked, "You always were slower at getting subtle hints. I'm bi, too, Oliver. And you're actually the first person I've told. So, if you're going to get joked for being bi, then I guess I'm obliged to take as much offense to it as well."

Oliver laughed, "Why is it that you and Jackson are the only guys who are nice to me?"

Alex shrugged, "I don't know Jackson, so maybe he's just being a friend. But as for me, I'm going through the same thing as you are and I'm also your friend. Oliver, we were starting to get close and then I had to move. I know that it hurt and it sucked but I am not leaving again."

Oliver laughed slightly, "It's a little too early for that, Alex."

"Too early for what?"

"The corny promises to avoid history from repeating itself."

Alex laughed, "Yeah, that was a bit cliché, huh? Well, Oll-O, I'm still here for you, alright?"

Oliver nodded, "Yeah. Same here, man. I can't believe you remember that nickname."

Alex smirked, "I gave it to you so of course I remember it, doofus. So…"

Oliver looked at him confused, "So…what?"

"So…are there any hot guys?"

Oliver shook his head, "Not really. This school doesn't have any hot guys."

Alex shook his head, "Far as I know, there's two hot guys."

"Who?"

Alex shook his head, "Us, dingy."

Oliver laughed, "Lexi, it's too early for the friendly joke flirting, too."

"One, it wasn't joke flirting. It was just a fact. Two, you are still the only person allowed to call me that nickname."

Oliver shrugged, "Well, I mean you gave me Oll-O I couldn't exactly call you Al-C or something weird like that."

Alex laughed and nodded, "You got a point."

"I know, that's why I said it," Oliver said with a smile as he stuck out his tongue.

_**Alright, so that is chapter 1. Review and let me know what you think. Yes, Alex and Oliver sort of had a thing going when they were younger, but I'll explain that in the next chapter or so. I don't know if I'm going to make them a couple or just make them really good friends who playfully flirt with each other. Flames will be ignored, though. And sorry Jackson/Oliver shippers, but this isn't one of those stories. **_


	2. Angel

_**I do not own Hannah Montana or anything affiliated with it. Standard disclaimers apply. I only own any of the characters that I choose to make up, like Alex, whose picture I have a link for on my profile soon. He's Sterling Knight, tehehe. If I did own Hannah Montana I would totally make sure Oliver was used more often. I also wrote Oliver's song in this chapter, but it's not the best so don't worry about it, haha.**_

"Okay, so you guys were an item?" Miley asked as she, Oliver, and Lilly all ate lunch in the food court at the mall.

Oliver shrugged, "Sort of. I mean, we always talked about liking each other and stuff, but we also said it in a joking tone, probably to cover it up. So we were kind of an item, but at the time I guess we were too shy to actually admit it or anything so we just joked."

Miley nodded as she took a sip of her drink, "So, he's nice, right? I'd rather you hang around him than my brother. You'll start to lose your intelligence with Jackson."

Oliver looked at Miley, "He's really not that bad of a guy, Miley. I mean, to you, maybe he is but he's your brother so of course you're both going to try to ruin each other's life. He's really been a good help to me."

Lilly looked at Oliver, "You…actually like Jackson? As a friend, I mean."

Oliver nodded, "I told you about the night that I went to Miley's house to talk to her after that long week and I broke down. Jackson could have just kicked me out and told me to go away or some other bad thing, but he didn't. He comforted me and helped calm me down. We actually spent the weekend watching tv and stuff."

Miley sat back a little, "That explains why people give him such a hard time at school."

Oliver nodded with a look of guilt on his face, "Yeah. He heard some of his friends talking about me and he stood up for me."

"That's why his friends haven't been around lately?" Miley asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

"Yeah, I guess. I didn't ask for him to do that though, Miley. If I knew that he was the only one home and that he would have basically lost most of his friends because he stood up for me, I would have just stayed home and sulked there."

It was Lilly's turn to throw in some input as she leaned in, crossing her arms and leaning her elbows on the table, "Oliver, you don't really get it, do you? To girls, having a gay friend isn't really that big of a deal, so it's whatever. With guys…lots of them are jerks and they'll shun you if you knew them or they'll ridicule you anyways. But just like with there being an occasional homophobic girl, there are the rare straight guys who really don't care if you're gay or straight or bi, you're still you. You're still the same person that they have known except now they know what you prefer."

Oliver blushed slightly, "That's almost exactly identical to what Jackson told me that night."

Lilly nodded, "Good, then that means Jackson is way smarter than any of us thought he was."

Miley nodded in agreement as she sipped her soda, "Yeah, I totally agree. Besides, the fact that he sacrificed his friendships to stand up for you proved to him who his real friends are. Oliver, as much as it pains me to say this about my brother, he's proof that not every male in the school hates you."

"Tell that to the locker room full of guys who can say nothing but harmful jokes, Miles."

"I said 'not every male', Oliver, not 'all males'. It'll be fine, okay? This will all work out. Eventually they will move on and it'll either be old news or people will get tired of hearing the jokes."

Oliver shook his head, "Miley, you don't understand, alright? It'll never stop!"

Lilly smiled behind Oliver, "Well, then, I guess it's a good thing that Alex came back then, huh?"

Oliver suddenly felt a hand on his head as it ruffled his hair before Alex sat down next to him.

"What's up, guys?"

Lilly smiled, "Alex! Haven't seen you in years! We were going to see a movie but it doesn't start for half an hour. Miley and I were going to go shop for some clothes and I know how boring that can be for boys, so why don't you two hang out and then Alex, you can join us for the movie?"

Alex smiled and nodded, "Sure, if that's okay with Oliver."

Everyone looked at Oliver and he just nodded, "Yeah, sure. Fine with me. I could use some testosterone. I-I mean…oh, God," He blushed and covered his face.

Alex smirked as the two girls said their goodbyes and went off to go shopping. The blonde turned to his blushing friend and gently shook his arm.

"Oll-O? It's okay, the girls left. You can uncover your face now."

Oliver shook his head, "I cannot believe I said that…"

Alex laughed, "Dude, we all got what you meant. You spent the day with girls and you need some guy time. If you hadn't reacted like that, then none of us would have picked that up. Okay, well obviously I would have but I would have kept quiet."

Oliver sort of glared at him, "Not helping."

"Sure, it is. You're not covering your face anymore. Whoa, were you starting to cry?"

Oliver shook his head, looking down at the table, "Of course I wasn't."

Alex put his hand on Oliver's shoulder, "Oliver, come on, talk to me, man."

Oliver shook his head, "It's nothing. The girls were just bringing up some stuff and thinking about it was starting to get to me. I'll be fine. Promise."

Alex raised an eyebrow critically, "That's a bunch of bull, Oliver. Come on, you can talk to me about this stuff, remember? I'm back and now you have a guy friend who's in the same half-gay boat as you so you can confide in me or however you want to put it."

Oliver looked at Alex pleadingly, "Lexi, I appreciate you caring for me, okay? I really, honestly do, but can we please talk about this later? Like after the mall visit? If I talk about it, I'm going to start crying and if that happens then the girls will see it and so will everyone else in the mall."

Alex sighed. The Oliver he remembered never really cared what people thought, "You know, Oliver, before I moved from here I knew a really smart guy. He was really cute, too, and funny. But he was smart as hell. You know what he told me? He told me that it shouldn't matter what other people think about what you're doing. It's your life and in every single moment the world is yours. At the end of the day you have to go home and live with yourself, not the hundreds of people that are surrounding you at the mall or at school."

By this time Oliver was shocked that Alex actually remembered that, "I was 12, then, Alex."

Alex shrugged, "So? You were still right, Oliver. So what if you start crying here? But if you want to wait until later to talk, then alright. I'll support you, okay? I got your back and in more ways than one," He said with a smirk, trying to cheer Oliver up.

It worked. Oliver smiled and laughed a little, "Alright, thanks, Alex."

"Anytime, Oliver. That's what I'm here for."

===~~~~~Later after the movie===~===

Alex pulled into Oliver's driveway and got out of the car with him. The two boys walked in and went straight for Oliver's bedroom to play his XBOX.

"Guitar Hero?" Oliver asked, holding up the game.

Alex shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

Oliver smiled and they played four songs before they got bored with it and then stopped playing. Oliver laid back on the bed as Alex sat next to him. The blonde noticed Oliver was wearing a hoodie again, when it was pretty toasty inside.

"Oliver, why do you always wear that hoodie?"

The brunette shrugged, "Dunno, guess it's like a second skin to me?"

Alex laughed, "Come on, seriously."

Oliver shrugged, "I don't know why. I just…feel weird without it."

Alex nodded, "Alright, I'll go with it for now."

Oliver smiled a little, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Will you be fine?"

Alex smirked, "Yes, I'm sure that I can handle being alone in Smokin' Oken's room for 2 minutes, Olly."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "You say that now, but wait until the bed monster gets you," He joked before he left the room.

Alex shook his head, smiling at little as he took his time to examine his best friend's room. There were picture frames of Oliver, Miley, and Lilly, posters, the usual. Then, on Oliver's nightstand, right next to a book, was a picture frame holding a picture from 7th grade. It was Oliver and Alex at the beach, with Oliver on Alex's back. The blonde smiled a little, a small tear falling down his cheek from the memory. His blue eyes then spotted the book.

He picked it up and sat down on the bed, opening it up and beginning to read it.

"Looks like a song book."

**"**_My pain is written_

_Written in the scars_

_Wounds that used to bleed_

_Red rivers flowing from my heart_

_I guess I'll never know_

_Know the serenity_

_That every boy has_

_Because I'm broken__**"**_

"Like what you see?"

Alex shut the book and set it back down, turning to Oliver. The blonde immediately walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oliver, I am so sorry. If I had any idea you would have felt like this-"

"Alex, stop," Oliver said calmly as he gently pushed him away to look at him, "We were 12 years old, okay? There is no way either of us could have predicted it and besides, even if you stayed I still would have come out and gone through that crap, okay?"

Alex nodded, "Okay, but still. If I was here-"

"If you were here you would have seen the mess I was and I am glad you weren't here to see that."

Alex bit his bottom lip, "Oliver…the song…it mentioned bleeding scars. You didn't…"

Oliver caught on and pulled his sleeves up slowly, revealing very faint scars, "I thought it might help, but after that one time I was done. That one night I only made 3 cuts and I decided I was done. It wasn't worth it. I knew you wouldn't approve of it."

Alex looked at his friend's wrists, then into his eyes, "Wait, me?"

Oliver nodded, "We were best friends growing up, Alex. So, naturally, I thought of you."

Alex hugged him again, "As long as I'm here you're not going to go through that again, Oliver Oscar Oken. I swear it."

Oliver hugged him back, a tear falling, "I know, Lexi. You're like my guardian angel or something."

Alex smiled and shrugged, "Maybe I am. You'll never know. Guardian Angel's Code and all."

Oliver laughed, "Goober."

_**Okay, here ends Chapter 2. I know a couple of people have added this to the Story Alert list, but I'd really like some feedback people. Pretty, pretty please let me know what you think. Would you like more detail? Longer chapters? Please, please, please review pretty please?? Thank you, wonderful readers. **__**:)**_


End file.
